Darkening Skies
Prolouge Tall Shadow looked surprised, very surprised. "Spot Tail!" She managed to say. "Yes?" He replied. He sounded worried. Chapter 1: Battle The ShadowClan cats helped me. "Thanks," I mewed. I noticed one was Spot Tail. "You were a fighter," I meowed. Spot Tail purred. I noticed Torn Face. "We have won," I mewed. "Not yet," he hissed. He leaped onto Spot Tail. But I leaped on Torn Face. "Yowl in pain, kittypet," I hissed to him. He fled into the day. Chapter 2: Gathering I padded to the gathering. I could hear distant chatter, for I was almost there. I scented only Thunder's group and Wind Runner's group. I was not the last. Well, I actually HATED being last. I just like to lead; I guess its in me. Anyway, that wasn't the point. I arrived, signaling with my tail for my cats to move in. We ran down into the gorge. The Great Rock towered above me. I leaped on, and scented the other leaders. I spotted Thunder, and Wind Runner. But where was River Ripple? Or his group? I finally scented the warriors of River Ripple. He leaped onto the Great Rock. "I will start." I said. "My group has recently been challenged by the spirit of Torn Face." I started. Gasps came from below. "But, my group has won. I just want to let you know: We are still strong." I leaped back. My announcement was over. Wind Runner stepped forward. "Once again, I have scented Thunder on my territory." Said Wind Runner. I heard gasps. "What!? How could you frame me?" Yowled Thunder. "I am not framing you." Hissed Wind Runner. "You did it." Cats hated when other cats stole prey, so hisses were the appropriate answer. Thunder looked like he was ready to challenge. But he winced. I think he knew he would be overpowered by everyone else. But, clouds covered the moon. "The gathering is over." I said. Chapter 3: Danger Alert I slipped through the forest. I was looking for Spot Tail. He had set out on his own- again. "Spot Tail!" I yowled. Spot Tail was nowhere to be seen. I could follow his scent, and I was way out of our borders. Was he loyal to my Clan? "Spot Tail. I don't like this game." I hissed. The forest was silent, accept for a bird rustling the bushes. I suddenly smelled another cat scent mingled with his. I heard hissing. I heard snarling. I heard a fight. Spot Tail was battling a ginger tom. His wounds were not deep. I threw myself into the fight. Hissing, scratching, and biting. The ginger tom yowled in pain and sparing back. I was proud of Spot Tail. "What are you doing?" I snarled. "Oh, I was looking for a Clan." He said. "Well, you found the leader of one." I mewed. Should I take him in? He seemed harmless, just like a normal cat. Maybe a kittypet, but one brave enough to stray away from the yard. "Ok..." I hissed, still unsure. This cat was funny, and he was coming to my liking. But then, I heard his voice, behind the bushes. "Spot Tail! I will kill you if you don't let me." I snarled. I would not tolerate my cats getting killed. I ran forwards, detecting their scents. I leaped onto the ginger tom, leaving a scar down his flank. Spot Tail was clawing his eyes, trying to blind him. The ginger tom's breathing was shallow. I felt bad- I had done enough. But I had defended my Clan. Chapter 4: I'll Be Back The ginger tom ran, his flank heaving. I watched, feeling sorry. I tried to push it out. But I was no savage. I wanted to call him back. It was no use now. He disappeared into the undergrowth. But then, I heard the words. "I will be back." This, I was scared by. What did he mean? I wanted to shrink back like a kit now, I admit it. But I was leader. No being scared. My Clan, I had to protect. If I didn't, I would be going against everything I know and love... Protests rose from the clearing. The cats were clearly unhappy, but Spot Tail didn't say a word. Oddly. He talked to me all the time, and he would normally be a protester. Eh, I thought. Nothing was wrong. But I was the one who was wrong. He returned, and oh, that faithful night. We fought. Fought until the death. Well, not exactly that. I heard the bushes rustling. The ginger tom's scent was brought to me. "Clan!" I yowled. "Intruder!" Cats snuck out of their dens, claws unseathed and growling. The ginger tom sneaked in. "ShadowClan, attack!" My cats leaped out, clawing and biting. That ginger tom had brought more cats, and I was fighting a gray one. He had strong moves, but they were no match for a Clan cat. He had only learned half the battle moves. And there were tons more to be learned. By the time the fight ended, everyone was panting. We had won, though. We defended our territory. Chapter 5: Victory, but Not Quite I had known this wasn't the end. No, there was a series more of battles to come. One's that would flood the camp with... Blood. My Clan was cheering. I had a smile on my face, but this was no smiling matter. He would be back again. The Clan must be prepared. They went back to their dens, probably thinking they would never unseathe their claws to this cat again. I curled up to sleep. But my sleep was filled with dreams, dreams of warning. I called this Victory, But not Quite. My Clan might get there, though. But it would take practice. We were short on fresh-kill, because of Thunder. And we could not go to the river to get RiverClan's fish. I never liked stealing, even though it could give you things. Benefits to life, though, were not for me. My Clan was tough, and thriving. This was good. The next few days, there were no signs of an attack. But then, I saw a ginger tail come up with a battle signal. But not before I yowled. "SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK!" We leaped at the ginger tom, all our strength and effort pouring out. Mud Paws protected the kits. He seemed to have the strength of the Star-Cats. Someone leaped on me, but I clawed their soft belly. Most of their cats fled. I snarled, they had no need to attack. But I heard the ginger tom say: "My name is Flight. I will kill you, and your Clan. We have formed FlightClan, fierce and proud." I hissed a warning hiss for him to back off. Flight didn't back off. He was in trouble now. "Shadowclan, attack!" Chapter 6: He Is A Lie It was the next morning, and Flight had run away completely. I looked out of my den. The sunshine was coming into my den. I yawned and stretched my stiff legs. I jumped to the ground to start a new day. "Mud Paws, Raven Pelt, Juniper Branch, Spot Tail, go on dawn patrol." I meowed. They walked out of the camp. I went to the Fresh-Kill pile, I was hungry. I scented Flight again. He couldn't be back after all those wounds we gave him! I guessed it was my imagination, but I was wrong. He bolted out of the bushes. "SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK!" I yowled. Cats leaped out of their dens, and hurled at Flight and his cats. I shook my head, then attacked. I like to take quick action. I snarled at Flight and bit his face. Blood poured out of it, I admit I should not have done that. The battle was over, and we had won again. We outnumber his cats, and he is no match for us. But, he said he would kill me and my Clan, but I did not see how this was possible. I knew that he was a lie. A liar. I would chase him out my Clan, if it was the last thing I did. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!" I yowled. Cats gathered below. "As you all know, Flight is attacking our Clan. Well, we will put a stop to this." I said. My voice rang out around the clearing. "We will patrol more." I continued. The meeting was over. I jumped off the Highrock. Now, my cats knew more. Chapter 7: Is It Over? I was looking at the patrols in joy. Many had set off, but we wanted to make sure Flight would not come back. I was sure he would not give up. I smelt his scent frequently; but he would not dare come near us now. I thought we had good days ahead of us, but Star Cats, was I wrong. I smelt Flight's scent closer to camp now, along with other rouges. They may be hiding in our territory, just waiting to pounce... I had to take my mind off that. When they came, they came. When their gone, their gone. I decided to send out more patrols. But then it came to me: Who would be left to guard camp? I didn't want all my warriors out there. I decided not to. It would be to risky. I only had five warriors left. At least until another patrol came back. I looked out across the territory. There were three shadows, sneaking to camp. It was Flight. I prepared the Clan, and we lined up at the border to camp. "Flight, you have no right to be here!" I snarled. "I will kill you, and your Clan Tall Shadow." He hissed. "No you won't." I snarled. Me and my warriors attacked. We had no idea what we were in for. He slashed our noses. I stared in horror as my warriors retreated. There was only one thing I could do. "It isn't over yet," I snarled. I jumped into the fight, ripping him. I will not let my Clan be defeated. I also did not want to do this, but it was for the good of my Clan. END Category:Hollytuft Category:Rising Darkness